


Puck and Punk

by MartinMcFly



Series: There's More To Us [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First time romance, M/M, Mentions of Sex, PunkxNerd, Romance, SO I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS FIC LMAO, drama nerd denmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinMcFly/pseuds/MartinMcFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias has always loved acting and a punk Lukas isn’t in school enough to bother with clubs.</p><p>Despite their differences, they end up talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puck and Punk

**Author's Note:**

> I DELETED THIS BY ACCIDENT SORRY
> 
> inspired by: http://picturesquegoddess.tumblr.com/post/94967020106/dennor-punk-nerd-au-cant-deny-that-this-was and http://asexualaphden.tumblr.com/post/95683197514/vqueer-people-who-portray-aph-denmark-as-a-jerk
> 
> IM SO HAPPY IM IN TEARS SOMEONE DREW FANART FOR IT http://ani-chaan.tumblr.com/post/97254016450/maaaaaaaaaaaybe-i-had-this-thing-sitting-in

Mathias wondered if he had brought it upon himself.

He couldn’t deny that someone taking a look at him would decide that he was a sportsman; Mathias was health conscious and actively worked out. These actions had granted him with a large build, muscles that someone recruiting for Marvel would be jealous of, and had also granted him with similar remarks whenever he mentioned his club activities.

"Drama?!”

“But shouldn’t you be pursuing sport?”

“You have all the muscles for it.”

“You can get sport scholarships and with those muscles, it’ll be easy for you!”

Shouldn’t you be pursuing sport?

Shouldn’t you be pursuing sport?

The words weaved into Mathias’ brain, slinking in every crevice it managed to unearth and hiding, only to appear when Mathias was in doubt. Encircling and choking, Mathias wondered if he was chasing the wrong dream, as if his acting would betray him, as if he was doomed to fail and as if he would be left heartbroken and mocked.

But hadn’t so many scholars said that pursuing your passion is the key to happiness and a fulfilled life? Mathias could hear Robin Williams in Dead Poet’s Society; “But poetry, beauty, romance, love, these are what we stay alive for.” These words resonated in Mathias’ mind and sustained an anger, an anger to ignore those poor, unfortunate souls who thought they could they could take one look at him and decide his love was something ridiculous.

To Mathias, that was the wonderful thing about fiction. Escapism. Albeit not healthy, whenever the woes of the world were upsetting Mathias, he discovered himself reading a book, soaking the words in, exchanging Mathias’ outgoingness to reflect on the sequence of letters. He wished to convey the feelings the works of fiction filled him with, the feelings of joy and sorrow and magic.

“Whatever,” he mumbled to himself as he adjusted the thin, black glasses that rested on his face. Instinctively running his hand through his gelled hair, Mathias sighed as he started to walk to high school.

The Earth was decidedly grey today; the sky was nothing but a uninviting grey smudge, washing away any colour. There was also a stillness in the air, there was no breeze to be found, which tugged at Mathias’ existing irritation - on such an important day, how could the weather be so calm? Harsh waves crashing against a shore, or a freak tornado would be a more fitting metaphor, anything but the unnerving tranquility the Gods had decided to portray.

Mathias decided that the weather was reflecting on how he felt, informing humankind that he was undoubtedly miserable over anxiety due to his performance today.

It was dampening Mathias’ usual enthusiastic outlook on life.

——————————————————————————————————-

“Um, Mathias,” Tino gently smiled, “You’re shaking so much it’s moving the cafeteria table.”

“Fuck!” Mathias bolted up, changing his ‘moping around on the table’ position to straightening his back and placing his arms on his lap, gripping his jeans tightly, “I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t do this.”

“Yer can,” Berwald responded. Sat next to Tino, he placed his elbows on the table, interlocking his fingers and gazing at Mathias through his glasses, “Calm down.”

“Berwald I don’t think you’ve ever been nervous about anything ever do you even feel emotion you have never ever ever been this nervous ever yes?!” Mathias’ voice was hysterical, the words came out as one, and in Danish.

“He’s so nervous he just switched to Danish and didn’t realise it…” Tino’s body tensed up, and he turned to face the man said next to him, “Berwald, what are we going to do?”

“Music.” Berwald did not return Tino’s stare, instead deciding to watch Mathias with worry in his heart, “Calm music.”

“Great idea! I’ll just go get my iPo-”

“No!” Berwald raised his voice louder than he wished to, and reflectively flinched, “Sorry… Yer music is too… hardcore for Mathias.”

“You guys are making a large commotion over here.” A student, who looked young, with hair as white as the arctic plains and eyes that were a multitude of blues and greens walked over to the trio, nervously grasping at the end of his lopapeysa, “Everyone can hear you, you know.”

“Emil! You guys know Emil, from my animal studies class?” Tino introduced the student, “He’s the younger brother of Lukas Andersen.”

“The dude who is never in?”

“English, Mathias.”

“The dude who is never in?” Mathias was not exaggerating, Lukas was so rarely seen in school he could be compared to an urban legend. Not that the school did anything about it, Mathias thought. He still managed to get top grades, so the school never complained. Plus with his… fashion sense, the school didn’t want to be associated with him. Ah, the education system.

Tino sighed with relief. Taking Mathias’ mind off his play seemed to be the best course of action.

“Yeah, although he’s in watching Hamlet tonight.” Emil turned to Mathias, “You’re playing the Prince, right?”

Tino felt like face planting his food.

“Haha yep that’s me the Fresh Prince of Denmark!” Mathias laughed, anxiety intertwined with his words. Which were in Danish.

“Why did you swap to… what is that? Reminds me of Norwegian.” Emil responded in Icelandic.

Mathias stared at him in response.

“That’s a pretty language!” Mathias smiled, reverting back to English, “What is it?”

“Icelandic.”

“Whoa, another Nordic bro! Grab your anarchy sibling and we can be the Nordic Council!”

“I wouldn’t expect you to be in the Drama Club though,” Emil mused, sitting down next to Mathias, “And you stole the title character off that English kid who really likes Shakespeare.”

“Well I’m Danish, so!” Mathias pounded his heart with a clenched fist, “I got chosen because of my perfect Danish accent.”

Tino laughed, “Mathias, you got chosen because you’ve put so much effort into the Drama Club, and improved so much! You’re Hollywood tier!”

“Am I really that good?!” Mathias acted like he had just been told he was a millionaire, “Do you think people will accept me?!”

“If they ever remake Guardians of the Galaxy, yer got a shot.” Berwald murmured.

“If I get mistaken for Chris Pratt one more ti- Oh my God! I just remembered! The new Guardians of the Galaxy comic is out! Cheers, Ber!”

“Nerd.” Emil bluntly said.

“You didn’t know he was one?” Tino chuckled.

——————————————————————————————————-

The backstage resembled New York in rushhour. Mathias was sat in the midst of clutter; boxes, scripts, costumes and and people filled up the space as the production team prepared for the opening evening. Mathias had nothing to do - he had offered his help to many of his fellow students who were simply too busy to respond to his kindness, and had hurriedly belted out a “go over your lines.” Mathias knew his lines already, he didn’t need to learn them for the production. He loved Shakespeare’s work so much, Hamlet being his favourite, that Hamlet’s lines felt wrapped around Mathias’ soul.

He felt like the calm within the storm. The eye.

It’s happening, Mathias thought. It’s genuinely going to happen. I’m living out my dream. All those people who made snide comments are in the audience, and they’ll learn that drama is right for me.

As someone called Mathias over to take his position, he realised he didn’t have the time to wonder why he was so calm.

——————————————————————————————————-

Mathias was stood on the stage, with what felt like the eyes on the Universe staring at him. He grinned a smile larger than what seemed humanly possible as he received a standing ovation, and the tears creeping their way out was a happy reminder to Mathias that this was the best night of his life.

The principal of the school walked onto the stage to shake the hand of the 17 year old, and publicly thanked him for his work and effort towards the drama club. Even Arthur, the Englishman who was bitter over not receiving the title character was smiling, the bitterness washed away by feelings of admiration.

Mathias was excused an hour later, told he should go home and rest to get ready for the performances set for the week. Changing into a more comfortable shirt and tie, tying his large, crimson wool cardigan over his skin as a shield against the coldness of the calm air.

Mathias’ eyes were thanking him for putting his glasses back on. Maybe that’s why he cried during his standing ovation, Mathias laughed to himself as he gazed up at the night sky outside of the school.

He was sat on the middle of concrete stairs that led up to a backdoor and ended on the tarmac schoolyard. He didn’t want to leave for home just yet, he wanted to stay in the magic of the moment for longer, he wanted this feeling of fulfillment and pure happiness locked in his heart longer as he gazed at the black expanse of night sky.

The clouds were gone, as if they were swept away by the confidence that had replaced Mathias’ discomfort.

“Idiot, you’ll hurt your neck.” A voice rang out from the darkness, and Mathias jumped with shock. He automatically turned to peer into the stretch, which was dimly lit up by weak yellow floodlights.

A figure walked into the spotlight the closest light created.

“You seen a scrawny kid whose eyes look like the Aurora?” A man who looked the same age as Mathias was glaring at him with fierce, cerulean eyes. His pale, flaxen hair was swept over his left eye, the right side of his hair was shaved with a Nordic cross cut into the hair. His body was a mosaic of tattoos; depicting what Mathias easily recognised as Norse mythology, Fenrir, Loki, Odin, Sleipnir and mostly Ragnarök. Despite the bite of the breeze, he wore a tank top and Mathias wondered which seemed colder, the man or the winter.

Was that makeup or bags under his eyes?

“Uh… Emil?” Mathias’ guess felt like he was stabbing into nothing, what kind of description was that?

“Yeah,” the man walked closer, “That’s him. Seen him?”

The man was close enough for Mathias to realise who he was.

“Lukas?”

“Oh, it’s Hamlet.” Lukas responded, now stood in front of Mathias with his arms crossed firmly across his chest.

Had Lukas always been this cute?

“Haha, yeah, see the show?” Mathias weakly smiled and he had only remembered Lukas’ name earlier because Mathias had always thought he was attractive.

“It was good. You’re a very good actor,” Lukas seemed to relax his body, “I like fiction and you brought the character to life very well. You wanting to become a professional actor?”

“Yeah!”

“Good,” Lukas craned his head to look into the distance, presumably for his brother, “You’ll go far, kid.”

“You think I’ll go far?!” Mathias leaned his body forward in anticipation, “Really?!”

“The only times I’ve been in school, I’ve always seen you practicing. Alone.” Lukas turned to face Mathias once again, “That’s going to get you far.”

Mathias turned crimson.

“You look the colour of that cardigan.” Lukas snorted.

“Don’t you have Emil’s number?” Mathias smoothly changed the subject, leaning back so he could see both Lukas and the blank canvas of the sky.

“Phone’s dead.”

“Oh, use mine!” Mathias reached into one of the large pockets the cardigan sported, and Lukas sat down next to Mathias, gratefully accepting his mobile.

“Where are yo- Is that Mr Puffi- Emil. You cannot bring that puffin into a performance, what were you thinking?! Yes. Yes, okay. Fine. I can wait.” Lukas hung up and carelessly tossed the phone to Mathias, “Receiving a shouting-at for wanting the pet puffin to watch Hamlet.”

“That’s a sentence I never thought I’d hear!” Mathias laughed.

Lukas rolled his eyes, rubbing his arm.

“Hey, aren’t you cold? You can wear my cardigan if you’d like.”

“That would be huge on my scrawny ass body,” Lukas said, “I don’t think it suits my look either.”

“Really?” Mathias grinned, “I think any of my clothes would look great on you. Like, in the morning.”

“…Are you flirting with me.” It wasn’t a question, Lukas had said it in a deadpanned voice but looked at Mathias with surprise.

“Maaaaaaaaaaaybe.”

“I didn’t know a drama-jock nerd like you had that in you.”

“Hey, I gotta be smooth as well to complete the circle of perfect.”

Lukas snorted again, “You are full of surprises.”

“Wait, I can flirt in something expected of me.” Mathias gestured into the schoolyard, “Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne’er saw true beauty till this night.”

“This, by his voice, should be a Montague. Fetch me my rapier, boy.” Lukas responded, although he did not lace his voice with emotion like Mathias did.

“You know Romeo and Juliet?” It was Mathias’ turn to be genuinely shocked.

“I like plays. I like fairytales more, but Romeo and Juliet is very well written.” Lukas said.

“You…” Mathias burst out into a deep, loud laughter which resonated across the grounds, “Oh my God, the Sex Pistols guy likes fairytales!”

“Shut up,” Lukas half heartedly slapped Mathias on his head which caused Mathias to calm down, “Don’t tell the entire Universe, idiot.”

“Alright, alright, sorry! It’s just, oh my god I used to get upset because people thought it was absurd for a muscular dude to like drama but you are a punk guy who likes fairytales!”

“I said, shut up.” Lukas’ voice had more force this time.

“It just reminds me… my favourite book of all time is Andersen’s The Little Mermaid.”

“Wow, that’s more romantic than Romeo and Juliet,” Lukas said sarcastically, “Did you get angry when they released a shitty version of The Ice Queen?”

“Dude, oh my God, you could help me bring down Disney for making such a shitty version of that book! You look like the type of anarchy guy!” Mathias closed his fists in excitement, looking at Lukas with eyes that were deadly serious.

Lukas burst out laughing. “You really are an interesting guy.”

“Lukas? Oi, Lukas?” A voice could be heard throughout the yard, and Lukas stood up at the sound of it.

“That’s the little brother.” Lukas said while looking out for the source of the voice, then turning back to Mathias, “Get my number off Emil’s. It’s in your call history now. Call me, I just might take you up on that waking up in the morning thing.”

With that, Lukas walked off and Mathias found himself unable to stop staring at his back until he was gone.


End file.
